I can't believe this is happening!
by Klefter
Summary: Cece is noticing that rocky has been acting different lately... yeah that's all i'm gonna tell you because you need to read the story NOW oh yeah this is Rocky/Cece so if your iffy on the couple then don't click.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey I'm Rocky...I mean Klefter hehe so this is my first ACTUAL story, it's a Rocky/CeCe story and if you don't like it then grab your mouse, move it over to the shake it up forum link, click it and GET THE FRIDGE OUT, don't care about people saying homosexuality is wrong because i'm not homosexual and second don't give quotes from the bible because i'm not even christian (yes I have a religion but i won't say) yeah i'm a girl don't know why I picked the name Klefter I just like it okay? don't judge, okay so I've been writing to much on with the story, my true identity is hidden because i don't want anyone(shake it up members) to see this and say "Hey aren't you that girl who wrote that story about the character I play having, relationships with my co-star" here I go rambling again anyway on with the story! for real this time.**

** Disclaimer: Really what is this even for? if any of us owned the show or characters that where writing the story about, DON'T you think we would make it happen in reality? -_-**

***Cece's POV*** Gosh why do we have to get up so early? Yesterday I tried to convince Gary to pick us up at ten, but nooo we have to leave early to clean early. Whatever, well I guess it's time to get ready. Maybe just a little more sleep... "HEY HEY HEY" I here rocky coming in the living room window, ugh! I guess that plan was a no go, stupid Rocky and her early rising, as you can see i'm **NOT** a morning person. I shuffle out of bed and cover my ears to prepare for Rocky to bust in my room.

"Here she comes" I whisper to my self, now don't get me wrong I love Rocky but it's sooo earl- "Hey CeCe get up- oh"

"Ha"! I yell, CeCe One, Rocky None.. well today that is.

"Aw look, you got up early today" She pinches my cheeks, _still trying to figure out why she does that, she's been doing ever since the time when she was going to go off and be a model and I told her I would be selfish from then on._

_"_Yes today and only today and for _school" _I cringe at the word school, gosh that place is horrible how can anyone learn there when you got the jocks, the cheer preps, the geeks, the emo's, the transgender's the lezbo's gosh I don't understand why they even CHOOSE to like girls, eww it's nasty even thinking about it. (**Please DON'T be offended it's all apart of the story don't worry It Get's Better, see what I did there)**

**" **I don't even know why you go to school, you never keep track of your assignments, you always fall asleep, you always get detention and you just copy my work" Rocky states with a serious face and somehow I she ended up sitting on the edge of my bed, _Wow I must of been thinking hard._

"My mom makes me" I say in a baby voice, as I cross my arms and pout my lip.

"Aww you can be so cute sometimes"She say's like she's talking to a new born puppy, then her face turns into complete shock.

Okay so i'm gonna ignore that and play it off, I'm sure she didn't mean it so.. "I know boo" I say cooly as I pop my collar.

"He he yeah I guess I was right" she just got all giggily and she has THAT smile, OH MY GOSH! this is gonna be a loonnngg trip.

**A/N yeah I think I'm done for now tell me if you want me to continue( I you say no i'm gonna do it anyway but support always keeps me going) and how do you update a chapter that confuses me so much! Thanks ;) haha it looks Asain. So I guess this was just a little introduction into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey now I'm still confused on how to update a chapter so this might come out as an individual story, sorry about any words smooshed together or anything this is a Rocky/CeCe story so be prepared, Oh I got inspired to update after watching an interview of zendaya checking out this lady sooo... yeah on with the story *end of authors note***

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV<strong>

So me and CeCe are on the bus to Alabama to clean the environment YAY! Gunther and Tinka keep tricking Gary into playing that stupid song with them ugh! I'm going to sleep.

"mm, Rocky" She's tapping me, you know this would jump start my imagination if I wasn't so sleepy right now _wait, what i'm not gay, I like guys right? This is CECE i'm talking about the girl that I grew up with, maybe I just need a boyfriend... _I throw up in my mouth a little bit ... _or maybe not._

"uh" I grunt because that's really the only thing I can do right now, how long have I been sleep?

"Rocky" If this girl doesn't stop tapping me.

"What" I say as I take of my blindfold.

She rolls her eyes _haha I __**LOVE **__when she does that.. _"Come to the bathroom with me" _wait what?..oh_

_I'm gonna play this off . _"I don't wanna go to the bathroom with you, I want to sleep" _with you, no __**BAD BRAIN **put the blindfold back on **NOW!**_

CeCe Rolls her eyes again, _you know i'm starting to wanna take her up on that bathroom offer, gosh I think i'm gay._

"RRocky stole the guffa nuken from the guffa nuken jar" Guther sings, _This guy is straight up gay, maybe we should talk sometime. _"Who me" Tinka touches her chin, "YES you"

"Couldn't be"

"Then who" they pose, _Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay._

I look at CeCe "On second thought, my guffa nuken is kind of full, lets go." I grab her hand, so many sparks _I like guys, I like guys, I like guys, I like guys why did these feelings have to show up __**ON **__a trip, where i'm with her every second of the day ugh!_

"CeCe why'd you bring your suitcase to the bathroom?" I say confused

"Oh I uh.. don't trust Gunther and Tinka alone with my cloths" She say's **STILL** scrubbing her hands

"Uh, okay but how long does it take to wash your hands! you've been washing them for minutes" I say showing her the time.

"Hold on all most done and... done!" She looks out the window and smiles. _what?_

I try to look too but she pushes me away "Okay we can go now!"

I shrug "Hehe Leggo!"_ I feel like i'm gonna pass out, when i'm sleepy i feel drunk._

"Come on Rocky!, before the bus leaves!" She grabs my hand and we go outside._ Butterflies! but it's just because i'm nervous the bus left, yeah that's it!_

I see no buses out there, wait here they come, they must of realized they left us and are coming back, wait this bus looks different _no it's just you being delirious._

* * *

><p><strong>*Third person's POV* (yeah they have a stalker, no just kidding but that's pretty much what third person is, a stalker that you never see)<strong>

Rocky wakes up and looks around confused as hell. Then CeCe notices and yawns "Heyyy sleepy head"

"Hey, shouldn't we have been in Alabama hours ago?" Cece puts on her thinking face.

"There was a lot of traffic" CeCe's eyes start to wonder.

"In the middle of the night"? Rocky say's with sass, "Who tricked me while i was half asleep to getting on a different bus and now were heading to audition for a reality show aren't we"?

Cece leans closer to Rocky and puts her finger up "Well I feel like you want me to say nooo.." Rocky notices her closeness and moves back. "Hehe no"

"Well since theirs no stopping this bus I guess where going to LA.."! CeCe practically Demanded, then she saw Rocky's sad face "..OR just brainstorming here you know it's just a suggestion, we don't have to do it AT ALL, but we can stop in Texas and take a bus back to...Chicago" She say with a sigh and puts her head down. Rocky knew that was the right thing to do but she couldn't stand seeing CeCe sad, so see smiled and said "Why would I want to do that"

CeCe's Face turned into COMPLETE shock "Because your Rocky, wait no your not. What have you done with my best friend!" Cece say's shaking her by the shoulders.

Rocky finally stops her and say's "She's gone" with an evil face, then she see's CeCe get's scared and say's "GOSH i'm just playing, CeCe take a joke!. Maybe we can go to LA I mean were already heading there and were gonna get in trouble either way. So we might as well have fun before we get our asses kicked and heads shaved"

"ROCKY! you never curse" CeCe yell. Rocky shrugs and says, "Haha look at that, LA's already changing me"

"You should never change, your perfect" CeCe then looks at Rocky and Rocky looks into her eyes and smiles. They **slightly** leaned in and then pulled back acting like it never happened.

"Sooo... yeah so what are we gonna do there first and did you steal your mom's credit card because where gonna need that" Rocky says still a little shook in from what just happened. CeCe shakes her head and says "Huh?, oh yeah why wouldn't I. I planned this all along, I'm smart-ish." CeCe then gets random excitement "OH WOW! were REALLY going to LA! clothes, shoes, private hotel suites, celebrities, especially those Bella and Zendaya girls their so obviously in love with each other it's disgusting, ooohhh and BOYS!" Rocky shivered, why is she just now getting bad feelings when the thought of her being with some guy comes to her head.

"What's wrong Rocky?" CeCe got concerned.

"Nothing it's just uh the thought of girls liking girls is nasty" Rocky lied, CeCe looked slightly disappointed wait why would she care what Rocky thinks about lesbians she's not gay and she thinks the same way?

"Hey what's wrong CeCe" Rocky says Jokingly mocking the way CeCe said it before.

"Ha Shut up, maybe next time before you decide to shiver while where on our way to LA...I don't know where i'm going with this."

"Okay we have sev-si-five hours until we get to Cali and 2 hours for Texas, so wake me up when we get there" Rocky says as she checks her watch.

"But Rocky you JUST woke up" CeCe say's in a baby voice

"I know, don't you want me to have the enough energy for LA plus we have to get used to the time change so SLEEP is the answer, YOU TOO and goodni- morning whatever just go to sleep!" Rocky says as she get's comfy to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: xXSonxOfxAxBananaXx: yeah I know I hate that too if feels rushed and i'm like "so where'd the story go"? except for one shots but they better be long and good one shots! is it normal to get death threats for not updating a story? well i should have been prepared for it, but if I die you won't know how the story ends so HA! you should PM me because I need some pointers.**

**I Tear Paper For Fun: Ha your crazy! how's Zella doing are you taking good care of her? because if your not then i'm calling SPCA! Because I love cats, I love every kind of cat and I just wanna hug em all...wait I gave you a dog. 0_0 this is awkward.**

**Aaand thank you to any future reviewers and don't be afraid to PM me so we can talk, but i'm warning you, it might get weird mhahahaha.**

**Ps. Don't be afraid to inbox me and give advice because I suck butt literally... haha no just kidding see I told you I was weird. **

**Has anyone realized how smooth Rocky's voice got? it sounds different and she looks a lot older. :)**_  
><em>

**Oh YEAH! I didn't put Flynn in it because I felt like he ruined the whole episode I kind of like his character but he just got on my nerves and it would ruin the whole story of them supposedly being ALONE! **

**Pss. can someone tell me how to give details without sounding like a noob? Yes i MEANT noob get it because b is next to n or the keyboard? well mine anyway**


End file.
